Princess' Agents
by Elle Light
Summary: The story take place after the frozen lake scene. Chu managed to save herself and Yuwen, but she had to hide. As her memories come back together with the decree, she decided to continue her mother's fight and she would need all the support she could get.


Chu had thought she was going to drawn. She was surrounded by water, but she didn't feel afraid. It was like a dream. A dream she knew so well. A little girl, around eight years old, was playing in the water. She was wet and the water was deep, but she knew to swim pretty well for her age. She was in a lake, somewhere in the middle of a forest. At least that's what Chu though. She didn't remember that place, yet she was sure she was the little girl.

And she wasn't playing, she was training. A young barely her thirties, whose face was marked with a long deep cut that crossed her right cheek, was showing her a fighting scheme and the girl tried to copy her. She was pretty good. And even if the woman didn't say a word to praise her, one could see on her face that she was proud of her little student.

A girl, a few years older than Chu, was watching from the shore. She tried to copy the moves, as well, even if nobody was paying attention to her. She would repeat them with Chu at home when they would finally be free to play. Her name was Viper and she was to be Chu's best fighter.

Some of Feng Yun's best fighters were guarding them from the forest. She was the daughter of the leader. She was Luo He's daughter and the new leader of the order. The new princess of the ice and desert.

* * *

She felt the coldness of her tattoo, but the pain was short and quick. Soon a strange warmness covering all her body, giving her powers she'd long forgotten. She remembered. That dream wasn't a dream, but her reality. Her own life. She had been used with cold. Since childhood she had been taught to live with it. The wild lily bloomed again on her back, even bigger than it had used to be.

It was more than a tattoo and it was more than her order's sign. Her order. Feng Yun. She had forgotten about it. The tattoo, the order, all of them carried the memories of her childhood, memories of her mother, of who she really was. Chu Qiao remembered her meeting with Mr. Wu. However, at that moment she had only known that she had lost her mother and without her mother there was no home. Now everything was different. She knew how much she owned and how much her mother expected of her. Her mother had died for what she'd believed in, now it was Chu's turn to fight. Her mother had given her life so she could live and she would make sure that sacrifice had been in vain. Chu Qiao had promised that to her sisters, to her brother. All those deaths wouldn't be in vain. She would prove that their lives valued more than grass. She had once said that she would become so strong that no one would ever be able to hurt those she loved. Now it was the time. It was time to fight for liberty; time to show all those lords of the cruel Wei dynasty that the serving girl was now the master of Feng Yun order.

* * *

Yuwen Yue was still unconscious and Chiu didn't know where to take him. If they were to stay in the woods, he would certainly die. She needed to find a shelter, but she had already risked a lot when she'd secretly returned for Yue Qi (but she couldn't abandon him, could she?).

She'd been lucky. Yan Xun's army hadn't seen her when she'd got out of the water together with Yuwen Yue. She had had to swim to the other bank of the lake in order to avoid them. It was hardly a problem for her. Ice and cold had never bothered her, but she'd been worried for Yuwen Yue. Nevertheless, she'd managed to take him to safety and then to return for Yue Qi. Even if she used the Cloud and the Wind Decree to give them some power, it wasn't enough to heal them.

Xiu Li Army had been on her side as they'd always been, but if she weren't to do something they would all die in that wild forest. She may not bother the cold, but they did and even if He Xiu had promised to die for her, she couldn't accept that sacrifice. She'd promised to save them and as their master, she was responsible to find a way. She would have to go to prince Yuan Song. They used to be friends and he could help her.

Yes, prince Song was her salvation. Not only hers, but the city as well. If he were to become king of Northern Yan the war between Western Wei and Northern Yan would end and people would be safe. Plus, prince Song was a king person and he would make a great ruler. Yet, it didn't make Chu feel any better regarding Yan Xun. But she had tried. She had tried so hard to make him a good ruler and turn him in the friend he had used to be once. Deep down, she understood him. That was how she'd felt when she'd found her mother was killed. Maybe, losing her memory wasn't the worst thing ever. Maybe, by meeting Yuwen Yue they would put an end to the war between Golden Eye and Feng Yun.

So, she would find shelter at prince Song. Beyond the border of Meiling, Yuwen Yue and the Xiu Li Army would be safe, at least for a while. However, Chu had to do something and fast. Chu wondered if Viper was alright. Viper was her loyal friend and ally. She would help her as she had always done.

* * *

 **I didn't change too much. Just I added that tiny story/memory.**


End file.
